Vampire Prince
by Ricky senpai
Summary: Kisah remaja dengan rahasia misterius mereka Dan misi yang tidak pernah ada yang mengetahuinya Melibatkan seorang pria manis yang paling benci Dengan kenyataan dia memiliki sesuatu Yang dapat menarik perhatian mahluk mengerikan penghisap darah manusia Bahkan mengklim dirinya sendiri sebagai pembawa sial. gaimana kisah percintaan pelik mereka ? dan apa misinya? EXO/NC/Repe scene


Title:「Vampire Prince」

Author: Ricky Senpai

Genre: action, Fantasy, school life, romance, drama

Rating: M

Length: Chapter

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

Indonesia,2015.

~rickysenpai

 _©This fanfict is a story_ _that_ _fure from my brain._

 _And i hope your respect my story._

 **NO FLAME,**

 **NO BASH CHARA,**

 **NO PLAGIAT,**

 **NO SILENT READERS** ** _._**

 _Warning:_

BL (Boys Love), More Typo(S)

I Told You Before, If You Hate YAOI or IF You HATE Me,

Better If You Don't Read My Fanfiction, Okay?

IT'S YAOI! EXO !

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Character of this fanfict is themselve, them family and god,_

 _Plot, strory, and etc is fure in my brain don't be plagiat_ _._

 _This story just fiction._

 _Summaryy:_

Kisah remaja sekolah terpopular dengan rahasia misterius mereka

Dan misi yang tidak pernah ada yang mengetahuinya

Melibatkan seorang pria manis yang paling benci

Dengan kenyataan dia memiliki sesuatu

Yang dapat menarik perhatian mahluk mengerikan penghisap darah manusia

Bahkan mengklim dirinya sendiri sebagai pembawa sial.

Bagaimana kisah percintaan pelik mereka ? dan apa misi misterius itu ?

EXO!

Repe scene Here ! NC+21 Here ! Hardcore(BDSM hard)

「Vampire Prince」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2015

 **Prolog**

"hyung, apa tidak apa kita melakukannya ?" tanya seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan bertubuh tinggi itu pada lawan bicaranya.

"aku harus melakukannya" ujarnya dingin, dan dalam pangkuannya terdapat seorang bayi mungil yang manis yang hanya terbungkus kain yang menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"tapi hyung, dia masih sangat kecil"

"DIAM ! aku tau yang ku lakukan, jika saatnya tiba… dia akan tumbuh besar dan akan datang sendiri untuk mengambil apa yang harusnya dia miliki disini" balasnya "itu pun kalau dia bisa bertahan hingga akhir" lanjutnya dan setelahnya bayi itu di taruh dalam sebuah keranjang dan mengapungkannya di aliran sungai yang tenang.

 **BYURR**

"hyung…." Lirihnya, sedangkan yang dipanggil hyung itu tetap dalam keadaan tenang tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"aku tidak sabar menunggu dia menjadi besar, dan saat itu terjadi semua sudah siap " dan setelahnya pria itu pun meninggalkan tepian danau itu dan hanya meninggalkan pria itu disana.

 **TAPP TAPP TAPP**

"hyung kau sudah keterlaluan…." Geramnya "Richard… Beltran" pria itu kemudian berseru memanggil orang yang dia maksud.

 **WUSHHHH**

Dalam sekejap mata datanglah dua orang yang berpakaian serba hitam sama seperti dirinya

"kalian jaga anak itu, jangan sampai ada sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya" ucapnya sembari memperhatikan keranjang bayi yang hanyut terbawa aliran sungai yang tenang.

"tapi ayah…" seseorang yang lebih kecil dari satunya angkat bicara.

"jika dia mati semudah itu kalian tidak akan pernah hidup seperti sekarang, dan lebih baik kalian tidak usah menatap hari esok jika memang hari itu adalah hari dimana kehancuran benar benar terjadi, Richard… Beltran… ayah tau kalian masih sangat kecil untuk tau apa yang sedang terjadi tapi ayah mohon kalian bisa mengerti, ini demi keselamatan kalian, dia adalah pure vampire dimana dia akan menjanjikan keselamatan pada kaum kita" paparnya kepada kedua orang itu yang ternyata adalah anaknya sendiri.

"lalu apa yang perlu kami lakukan ?" kini yang satunya yang berujar.

"menghilang" ucap ayahnya singkat.

"menghilang ?"

"kalian harus pergi sejauh mungkin, berbaurlah dengan para manusia dan rahasiakan identitas kalian, ajarkan dia cara bertahan hidup jika saatnya sudah tiba kalian akan tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

"baiklah ayah"

Dan setelah itu kedua anak kembar itu pun menghilang begitu saja seperti abu yang tertiup angin.

 **WUSHHHH**

"aku tidak akan membiarkan rencana mu berjalan dengan baik hyung, keluarga Leo adalah bangsawan paling terhormat, arif dan bijaksana di dunia ini dan mereka lah yang pantas menjadi kandidat selanjutnya karena mereka ada di garis keturunan yang ada" gumamnya "Leo kau harus bertahan, aku pastikan kau akan kembali mengambil hak mu" lanjutnya

.

.

.

 **NEXT** or **DELETED**

Ayo ayo review nya jangan pelit ya :v author tau ko ini ceritanya abal :v kalau ada yg nanya leo itu siapa ? Richard itu siapa ? dan beltran itu siapa ? ketik next dan kesan nya baca ini prolog trus klik review oke :v hahaha see next chap

Chapter 1 bakal di update hari ini juga tapi gimana review nya sih :v big hug untuk kalian yg mau review dan big thanks buat sider plis lah jangan jadi sider terus xD


End file.
